The Faith of a Non-Believer
by NykoletheNymph
Summary: With Pitch gone for now, Jack has more time on his hands. Time he likes to spend with Jamie. With Jack being around so much, Jamie can't help but talking about him to his sister, Janelle. When Janelle, a stern non-believer, realizes how wrong she was will it change her forever? Were their destinies entwined? Is Giselle who or what she believes she is?
1. Chapter 1

I stepped outside and immediately felt the cool air on my nose. I loved that feeling. The feeling of winter. I knew Jamie did too. I couldn't keep the boy inside for more than five minutes. Mom often joked around saying that Jamie would probably get frostbite and turn blue if we let him stay outside as long as he'd like. Jamie was such a great kid. He always came home with these wild stories of Jack Frost. He often described him to me, saying things like "He's proabably around your age," and "He's got white hair!" When I told him that people my age didn't have white hair he threw his arms up and proclaimed that I'd never understand. One time, he even started crying. "Did you ever believe?" He asked me, sniffing between each word.

"Of course I believe you." I told him. He gave me a halfhearted smile as if he didn't believe me. For a child, he was very smart. He was also very artistic, although he only drew five different things. Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and Santa. It was weird how he picked this up. Just one day out of the blue Jamie and his little friends sat me down in the living room and told me that Jack Frost was real and that they fought the boogy man together.

"Jamie! Mom made hot chocolate!" He came running around the fence as soon as the word "chocolate" left my mouth.

"The kind with peppermint?", he asked.

"Absolutely! And guess what?" I bent down really close to him, as if I was going to tell him a secret.

"What?" His voice rose with excitement.

"Mom said I can take you to the lake when we're done!" I grinned at him and he laughed.

"Yay! Jack Frost is coming too!" He giggled and looked on the roof of the house. I sighed and ushered him inside.

* * *

The car ride was short and by the time we got to the forest where the lake was, Jamie was in the passenger seat chattering about how when he went to school next Monday he was going to tell his friends he had the "best sister ever!" I got out and helped him put his ice skates on all the way. Once they were on I hoisted him up onto my back and carried him to the lake. When we got there I put him down on the ice. I didn't skate and honestly had a fear of this lake. I was always scared that Jamie was going to fall through the ice and I wouldn't be able to reach him fast enough on skates.

Jamie skated around and talked to "Jack Frost". Soon enough he headed towards me.

"Done?" I asked him.

"No. Jack has an idea." He looked up at me and squinted.

"Okay? What's his idea?" I played along because he seemed so enraptured with this.

"Well, he says you have to be "open-minded"" he scrunched his nose not understanding the term. I wondered where he had heard it. "He wants us to follow him. I'll tell you where to go." He reached his arms out and I bent down so he could climb on my back again.

"Okay, so, exactly what are we doing?" I was hesitant about letting my brother's imaginary friend direct me around a forest.

"He's taking us to his old house." Jamie stated firmly.

"Alright, where is it?" Once again, I found myself playing along. Maybe once he realized there was no house at all he might stop with this Jack Frost stuff.

* * *

I was shocked when a small house was right where Jamie told me it would be. It was almost like a cabin and definitely pretty old. I smirked. and put Jamie on the ground.

"So, Jamie, which one of your friends told you about this place?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Jack Frost." He replied as innocently as humanly possible. Darn, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Does Jack mind if we go inside?" I really wanted to explore this place. I didn't walk that far for nothing.

"Nope." Jamie was looking at the house like it was a castle.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally forced the frozen door open and stepped inside the wooden house, I realized how old it really was. There was a half-melted candle on a wooden desk that had frost all over it. I walked over to the desk and noticed there was a book on it. I opened it and realized it was a book full of drawings. They were beautiful and most of them were of a boy who looked like he was a little older than myself. He had dark hair and a handsome face. I admired the drawings. "That's him. That's Jack Frost." Jamie stated from beside me. "He says his sister drew them when she got older."  
"Jamie-" I started to try to tell him that Jack Frost wasn't real something caught my eye. In the corner of the page was a signiture and below that signiture, in a scrolling handwriting were the words "Jack, My Brother, R.I.P." My heart skipped a beat. "Jack Frost" was real! Which meant my little brother talked to dead people...  
"She doesn't look to good," An unfamiliar voice came from behind me. I turned around quickly, almost knocking Jamie over, and saw the boy from the picture.  
"Y-Your Jack Frost?" I couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Yup." He grinned and flashed me a smile. "And you're Giselle, Jamie's older sister."  
"Yeah. Right." I put my hand out for him to shake it before remembering that ghosts typically can't shake hands. Before I could put my hand down, Jack put his out and grabbed mine. I was shocked to feel his icy grip. I couldn't get over it. I was shaking hands with a fairytale. Or a ghost.  
It took me a while before I could come to my senses. "So do you need a ride home or anything?" Does Jack Frost even have a home. Oh wait, I was in it. He laughed. "Never mind. That was a stupid question, but I really have to go home now. And I have to take a long hot shower." Oh God, I was chattering in front of a gorgeous snow man. Of course, exactly what he was was still up for debate.  
"No questions are stupid." He said and rubbed the back of his head. "But how's it feel to be the oldest person alive who believes in Jack Frost?"  
"Oh God. I-I don't believe in you. Let's get that straight." I was slightly offended by that comment, however true it was.  
He smirked. "No. You're right. That picture in the book. I had it planted here years ago. Just so today, I could play a joke on you." Jamie giggled from beside me.  
"Okay then, prove it. Prove you're Jack Frost." I was already sold on the fact that this was Jack Frost but I just had to see it.  
"Okay." He thought for a moment. He picked up an elongated, smooth piece of wood from the desk. When did that get their. He tapped it on the floor. Swirls of ice immediately formed underneath of it. It was beautiful. I looked up wide-eyed and open-mouthed.  
Just then my phone rang and I fumbled for it in my coat pocket. I looked at the caller ID. It was my mom. Great. I answered the phone.  
"Giselle?" Her mom sounded anxious.  
"Yes, mom." I was in respectful daughter mode now.  
"Are you coming home? I was worried sick about you?"  
"Um. Yeah. I'll be home in about twenty minutes, okay?" I hoped I wouldn't get in trouble. I was sixteen but my mom was still scarier than all else.  
"Okay. Love you. Bye." I heard the telltale click of her hanging up and looked Jack Frost in the eyes.  
"You." I stated, making sure he knew who was in charge now. "You are going to go home and you can see Jamie later. I have to take him home. Okay?"  
"Alright," He sounded reluctent but I wasn't in the mood to feel sorry for him.  
"No, Giselle! He doesn't have a home!" Jamie cried from beside me. Really? Is it too much to ask to be seeing fairytale characters that had homes?


	3. Chapter 3

It took me quite a while to get Jamie far enough away from Jack so that I could ask him if he rode in the car. I had my fingers crossed that he didn't. I needed time to think. Jamie just laughed at me. "No. He flies!" I marched through the forest and when I arrived at the car, I put Jamie in the passenger seat. Mom always hated that but I drove better than anyone I know so I figured I'd break the rules a little to make him have a better time with me. When I closed the passenger door I sighed and dragged my hand across the hood of the car, brushing off newfallen snow, as I walked to the drivers side.  
A voice that echoed from above me exclaimed, "I'll race you home."  
I couldn't help but smile at this and I just shook my head and climbed into the drivers seat. I turned the radio on to a the seasonal station and Christmas music was soon permeating the atmosphere. I took a deep breath as we drove away from the forest. "Jamie, how long have you known Jack Frost?"  
"Almost a year now." A proud smile lit his face. "I was the only believer left."  
"Why were you the only one who could see him?" This had really been bothering me because I didn't know why I was seeing him.  
"Because you didn't believe until today." Jamie said sadly. "You thought I was imagining him." I finally realized that all the times he begged me to believe him, he was fighting for the truth.  
I glanced over at him. "Jamie, I love you and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Okay, I admit I hated this part. The admitting I was wrong part. Always will.  
He smiled. "Its okay, Janny. Now we can all hang out together." I tried to imagine telling my mom that I was having an extremely handsome snow spirit over for dinner so Jamie and I could "hang out" with him. I'd be sent straight to a mental hospital. My mom was very narrow-minded and my dad committed suicide.  
"So, can mom see him?" I knew the answer but it was worth a try.  
"Nope. She never can. She lost belief in everything." Jamie said matter-of-factly.  
If this was true did that mean that deep down mom didn't believe in us? I was heartbroken at this thought. I knew what he was talking about though. After dad died, mom stopped going to church. She stopped decorating for holidays. "Everything?" My voice shook.  
"Mhmm," Jamie confirmed. The more I thought about it the more it made sense. She didn't even trust me to take Jamie out to a lake. She never came to our school events and she stopped signing us up for competitions.  
"Jamie, how does Jack know this." I didn't want to pry but he was my brother and I had every right to ask him about this.  
"Santa Clause told him once." I shook my head. I forgot that if Jack was real so were the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, and even the Sandman.  
We pulled in the driveway and my heart thudded in my chest. I had to see her now. She was my mom but now that I knew she had lost faith in us, and couldn't ever gain it back, I saw her in a different light. Was I losing faith in her? Would this break up our family? I had a feeling I was going to find out soon.

**(Should I start putting Jack's point of view in? Please answer! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

The ice crunched beneath my feet as I led Jamie to the door. He had put his snow boots back on during the car ride home so mom wouldn't get mad. She hated me giving him piggy-back rides, claiming that I was going to hurt myself or drop him. My thoughts of her were accompanied by bitterness. I shook my head as I neared the door. Jamie went inside first and I stayed outside, figuring that I could postpone seeing my mom by shoveling snow. It was sad, really, that I didn't want to see my mom. Usually we were pretty close. At least, that's what I thought. "Just because she doesn't believe in you doesn't mean she doesn't love you." A voice from behind me called. "Can you read minds too?" I swiveled around, finding myself face-to-face with Jack Frost. A sad look was in his eyes. "No, but I've known you long enough to know that you are impulsive. You are emotional. That's all this is. She still loves you." His voice was urgent, pleading me to listen. "Look, I don't need you pointing out my character defects. Thanks though." I was beginning to get even more upset and tears were fighting their way up. I turned away before he could see them and he grabbed my arm. "Stop, please. You don't know what you could be doing here. I lost my family. I lost my sister, my mom, and my dad. You know what it's like, to lose someone you love! And you're going to give it all up because you don't think she believes in you? Big deal! Nobody believes in me!" He glared at me through a fringe of icy lashes. "That's because you're a fairy tale!" I screamed at him! Jamie came outside and looked from me to Jack. His voice was quiet. "Janny, mom wants you. You guys should really be more quiet." He shook his head and went back inside. I threw the snow shovel down and followed him. I wonder if I could've hit Jack with it. My luck it would've gone straight through the infuriating ghost.

I walked inside and slammed the door. I kicked my shoes off, letting the snow melt all over the carpet. "Janelle," My mom's voice rang through the house. "No, it's Jesus." Sarcasm laced my voice. "Are you okay, honey?" She walked out into the living room where I was. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I was almost yelling. I turned and marched up the stairs and to my room. I closed and locked my door when I got in. "I'm sorry," I was familiar with his voice by now. I turned around slowly. "About what?" I pondered for a second how annoying I was when I was mad. "For yelling at you. You don't deserve that." He shook his head and before I could tell him it was okay, he was out my window, flying away.

* * *

I picked up the brush from my vanity. I really hated the idea, but it was Monday and I had to go to school. I hadn't heard from Jack since Saturday, when we had argued, and Jamie didn't talk to me. He was mad at me for holding a grudge against mom. I sighed and looked into the mirror. I had long hair, down to my waist and it was black. It was wavy and I couldn't curl it or straighten it successfully. My eyes were grey, like my dad's were. Jamie had my mom's eyes. I had thin lips and porcelain skin. I looked like I belonged in winter. During summer I burned terribly anyways.

I brushed my hair and got ready to tackle a new day.

**(I'm still waiting for opinions on if I should do Jack's point of view.)**


	5. Chapter 5

My day at school was long and completely frustrating. I wanted to tell everyone about what had happened but I knew they wouldn't believe me. I also didn't want it spread around school that I talked to my brother's imaginary friend. I had very little patience and snapped at a girl in my math class when she thought it was funny to raise her hand and when the teacher called on her, tell him that she forgot what she needed. I knew what she needed. She needed to shut up, and I told her exactly how I felt. I knew it was silly because I was in highschool and I was supposed to be mature, but I had every excuse to be irritable. When I got home my mom looked sadly up from the kitchen table at me. "Honey, we need to talk." My stomach was turning and I knew what she had to say was not good. Had my teacher told her about my attitude? Hundreds of scenerios passed through my mind. I walked closer to the table and stood across from her. I waited until she said "I think we're going to move." I shook my head in horror at the thought of moving. For some reason Jack was the first thing to pop into my mind. "Mom! Why? Where would we go?" For what seemed like fiftieth time this week, tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. I held them in and evenly stared at my mom. "I think it's best," she paused and thought for a few seconds, "For our family. For Jamie. We're going to move to Florida." My head spun. Why would moving help us? What was wrong with Jamie? "Mom, why?" She glared at me, all of her emotions seeming to break free. "Janelle! Don't act like you don't know! You know as well as anyone! This family is falling apart! Jamie talks to imaginary people for God's sake! You have hardly said a word to me. We held it in this long... ever since your dad died. But we just can't keep doing this. It's tearing us apart." She sobbed laying her head in the crook of her arm on the table. "Movers are coming in two days. Pack up what you need." I could barely make out the last part as she cried. I ran upstairs as fast as I could and curled up on my bed. Everything I'd kept in since dad died came out. I cried more than I'd ever cried before. Was she right? Was this all because of dad's death? I heard a breeze coming though the window and felt the bed move under someone elses weight. "Jack, please." I tried to get him to leave. After all, I didn't want anyone to see me looking this way. "Please listen to me. I talked to North about your mom." I knew what he was talking about. He had told Santa that my mom couldn't believe in anything anymore. I looked up at him through red-rimmed eyes. "I asked him if there was anything that would help her believe." His voice sounded hopeful and I sat up next to him. "He said that there was one way. You have to find someone. The Essence of Faith. Nobody knows where she is though, and it'll be really hard to do." Towards the end his voice lost its hopefullness. I sighed. "It's okay, Jack. I don't have time to find an Essence." I had no clue what an Essence was but I tried to make it sound like I did. "I know. I just figured you could keep an eye out. There is only one Essence at a time and each holds an important virtue. They have abilities to control whatever aspect of life they are. And they are also only female so it's narrowed down about fifty percent." I shook my head, knowing that I would never find the Essence. I shrugged. "Thanks," Jack nodded and flew out my window, carefully closing it behind him and leaving perfect swirls of ice where his fingers had touched.

* * *

After I left her room I felt ashamed. Ashamed that I couldn't do more and ashamed that this was all my fault. Why did I ever even tell Jamie about his mom. It was just so hard only having one friend. Of course, I had Toothina, but she was strictly business, and even when she wasn't she was all about family time and "Thinking positive!". I sighed and chuckled at the thought of Toothina and I trying to date. It hadn't worked out well. In fact, it was more like dating an older sister. That had really thrown me off. My thoughts drifted to Janelle. I wanted to help her so bad but I just couldn't. I had begged North for more information and even pondered trying to find out if Pitch would know anything. It was nice having someone that was my age around, I decided. I wasn't going to give her up that easily. I thought about the Essence of Faith as well. Who was she? Would I had known it was her if he met her? Honestly, I was very intrigued by the whole "Essence" thing and wanted to know so much more. I had literally begged North to tell me more information. North had laughed heartily. "Jack, sit down. I knew Essence once. She was Essence of Bliss." His smile widened at her name. "She was beautiful your woman and I held her close to my heart, always." His rough demeanor was a huge contadiction to his words. "She was different. And for that, I loved her. We were to be married but every Essence is doomed to burn out. When she does a new one is born." I pondered North's story. Could he really have loved the Essence of Bliss? With his core being wonder, it only made sense. How long did an Essence live? I didn't have the heart to ask North. My thoughts circled back to Janelle. I couldn't get her off of his mind. It was odd how I felt when I was around her. Like I had to prove myself. I thought of her dark hair framing her face and decided I wouldn't let her get hurt anymore. I was going to protect her.


End file.
